Surprising Illusions & Eccentric Confusions
by Milzilla
Summary: This reincarnation was the strangest yet...another of Merlin and Arthur's reincarnations. SLASH. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger, Merlin/Arthur. Rated M for  implied  sex.


**Disclaimer**: They don't belong to me.  
><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: Okay so...there should be more Merlin/Cats crossover fics. But instead of Merlin playing Mistoffelees, and Arthur playing Tugger, in my mind Merlin **is** Mistoffelees and Arthur **is **Tugger. So yeah, that's why this happened. Also, it's hard for me to imagine them as _actual _cats, so I left it sort of ambiguous...so you can picture them as actual cats, or the furry type creatures in the musical C:

This reincarnation was the strangest yet, Merlin noted. It was even stranger than the time that he had _remembered _being very _very male, _and was faced with the reality that in that lifetime he was very _very _female. (Arthur had laughed about it when he had finally _remembered_ and then fate had made _him_ female in their net lifetime). This lifetime however, both he and Arthur were male, but fate had decided to give them their first try at being animals. More specifically; cats. But of course, they couldn't be reborn as just any cats. Merlin supposed Fate owed them that much. No, they were born as Jellicle cats.

Merlin was called Mistoffelees and even as a cat, had managed to be born into the only magical bloodline in all of Jellicle society. Arthur was called Rum Tum Tugger, and had managed to be born to the Jellicle leader; the bastard was practically Prince of Cats, and remained a royal prat.

Merlin _remembered _first, as he always did (sometimes Arthur was well into his 30s before he _remembered, _Merlin surmised it had to do with his intelligence). It had all come to him the first time he had used his magic, passed onto him from his father.

It was strange to look at his Jellicle friends and now know for sure if his old friends were there too. He was fairly confident that Lancelot, Morgana and Gwen were there; reborn as Munkustrap, Bombalurina and Demeter. Lancelot and Gwen did not always _remember _their past lives, but Merlin and Morgana had always been able to find each other, just as Merlin and Arthur could.

All Merlin had to do was wait for Arthur to remember.

It was a normal Jellicle day; Mistoffelees had been entertaining some of the kittens, while Rum Tum Tugger watched on in amusement. Tugger had been doing that of late; watching Mistoffelees perform magic, and then slipping away just as he finished his magic show. Mistoffelees figured that Tugger did it just to be a pain in the arse.

When the magic show was done, the kittens scampered off with echoing awwwwws and buuuuts. Mistoffelees started to clean up the glitter and residual magic lying around. That was the only problem with his little magic shows; due to his inexperience with his magic, he always had magic leftover, whirring around in his blood. He was so busy contemplating his cleaning up that he didn't notice Tugger walking up behind him; not until Tugger was **right **behind him.

"Nice tricks," Tugger purred.

Mistoffelees' hair immediately stood up, and his tail went rigid.

"Thanks," he said after a moment, regaining his composure. He assumed that was it, and continued to clean up. But Tugger didn't move.

"What do you want Tugger?" Mistoffelees muttered, careful not to make eye contact.

"I'm...not sure," Tugger replied.

Mistoffelees whipped around to stare at the other Jellicle. "Well then...what?" He asked. "Look...I don't have time to indulge in whatever stupid game your royal pratiness-"

Tugger jumped forward and silenced him with a fierce, possessive kiss.

Mistoffelees' eyes widened in shock.

"Arthur?" He mumbled into the kiss; which had turned to nips and tongues.

"I knew it was you," Tugger whispered in reply, his breath ghosting over Mistoffelees' lips, "Idiot."

"Prat." Mistoffelees chuckled.

Tugger gripped Mistoffelees hips in response, walking them back into Mistoffelees' den

Hours later, the two Jellicles lay besides each other, legs and tails tangled together, exhausted and spent. Mistoffelees felt oddly relaxed, his magic truly calm for the first time that he can recall. He'd blown up several objects in the past couple of hours, and in response, Tugger had only held him more possessively.

"We're cats," Tugger said, breaking the silence.

"Mmm." Mistoffelees murmured into Tugger's chest.

"Weird," Tugger blinked.

"'s not so bad," Mistoffelees grinned devilishly, reaching down with one paw to stroke Tugger's tail.

Tugger closed his eyes purring with pleasure.

"Tail fetish," Mistoffelees chuckled, "You are never going to live this down."


End file.
